The Morning After
by Indigobuni
Summary: Amelia takes Sookie out to celebrate her birthday.  Just what kind of present will she get? - Just a light, cute AH one-shot.


AN: This is just a little fluffy one-shot I wanted to put out. It started as a tiny ficlet I posted in the threads one night, back in Dec 2009. Recently, I looked at it again and decided to expand on it. It's AH and Rated M. Sorry, no actual lemons in this, but it felt like if I put them in, it would take away from the ficlet. I invite you to use your imagination *grins*. I do, every time I think of our Viking :-).

* * *

**The Morning After**

Everyone is entitled to at least one "oh shit" moment in their life. The type where they first wake up in the morning and realize not only did they have too much to drink the night before, but they probably blabbed too much as well.

Sookie looked over at the blond-haired male figure sleeping next to her and rubbed her forehead. Eric looked so peaceful, his chest lightly sprinkled with golden hairs, his abdomen rising and falling in a slow rhythm, and the beginnings of the happy trail peeking just above the sheet.

She tried extricating herself from the bed gently, so as not to wake him, but it was utter fail. The moment Sookie began to move, a strong arm reached over her body and pinned her in place. She stiffened slightly, but the arm was relentless and pulled her against his warm naked body.

"Mmm, you weren't trying to leave were you?" Eric's head nestled on Sookie's arm and his fingers drew lazy circles over her stomach.

"No, of course not." _Liar, liar pants on fire_. "I was just going to use the bathroom." _You were planning on bolting_. "I was coming right back." _Suuuuuuure_.

Eric chuckled with his lips pressed against the side of Sookie's breast and licked his way toward her nipple. "If you say so." His mouth closed around the hardening bud and he sucked and laved at it until she moaned out loud. "Is it because of what happened last night?"

_Just what happened last night?_

_Oh, you remember._

_I can't. Please feel free to refresh my memory._

_Ha, like I would tell you anything._

_I really need to know what I did last night._

_Talk to the hand._

Sookie's subconscious popped a couple of aspirin and rolled over in bed, throwing the covers over her head. With no help from the peanut gallery, things were still a little fuzzy. What she really wanted was a shower and some food. Maybe that would help her remember whatever it was she did or said to end up naked in the same bed with her friend.

She tried to fake her way out of whatever fuckery happened last night. "No. I was just hoping to take a quick shower and get something to eat. I seem to have a teensy weensy hangover."

Again chuckling, Eric rolled half on top of Sookie and paid attention to her other breast, licking and sucking. He could have easily reminded her what happened last night, but it was much more fun watching her squirm. He knew she'd eventually remember, and when she did, he hoped that she didn't run away.

In the meantime, Eric was going to enjoy every inch of Sookie's luscious body as long as he could. He brushed his fingers down the plane of her stomach toward the juncture between her thighs and cupped her sex. God, she was still so wet, and if he thought it wouldn't scare her out of the bed, he'd have moved down her body and fastened his mouth over her sex for the next few hours, like he did the night before.

Sookie's breath hitched as she felt Eric's hardened length press against her thigh and his hand toying with her wet folds. Her body involuntarily arched into him and she groaned from the skin-to-skin contact. So good, so hot. Her body was on fire. She was caught in a delicious vise between wanting to continue what was happening, and wanting to stop and remember what the hell happened the night before that she would let him do this to her.

Sookie admitted to herself freely that she'd always had a thing for Eric, even back in high school. Who wouldn't? He was gorgeous, he taught history at the local university, and he was caring and easy to talk to. He was a little on the cocky side, but she was willing to overlook that for the sake of their friendship. On top of that, he still had the cutest accent, which became more pronounced when he got angry.

Eric Northman was originally from Sweden, but came to live with relatives in Shreveport when he was in high school. His father was not in the picture and his mother had passed from cancer. Since his closest relatives were in the States, they agreed to raise him.

Eric quickly grew to be one of the 'Big Men On Campus', and when he joined the baseball team, Sookie's brother Jason and he became instant friends. They were inseparable. Sookie was allowed to hang around them most of the time, but Eric treated Sookie more like the baby sister of his best friend than someone he might be interested in.

After he and Jason graduated, Sookie lost track of Eric, and eventually forgot him, concentrating on her own life. Then a couple of years ago, she bumped into him again and they slowly built up a friendship again.

Sookie shook the dusty memories from her mind. As pleasurable as this moment was, she managed to push Eric off of her and he propped himself up on his elbow, watching her tiptoe hurriedly toward the bathroom.

"If you need any help, let me know."

Sookie looked over her shoulder and grinned. "I'll be sure to do that."

Alone finally, Sookie breathed a sigh of relief and turned on the water. She leaned against the sink, watching the room slowly fill with warm puffy white clouds. When the water was hot enough, she stepped in and began washing her hair and body. The more she scrubbed, the more fogginess she chased away. When she was done, she placed the soap in its holder and rested her palms against the heated tile. With the warm water cascading down her back, she closed her eyes and let the memories from the previous night come flooding back.

* * *

**The Night Before**

Two friends walk into a bar …. It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke, except that it was no joke. It was Sookie Stackhouse's life, and the punchline was coming at any moment.

Saturday was Sookie's twenty-eighth birthday, and her best friend Amelia Broadway decided that since she was going away for the weekend, they were going to celebrate Friday night.

Amelia and Sookie had been paired up as roommates in college and were still best friends, both majoring in English Lit. Sookie went on to work for the local newspaper as a columnist, while Amelia taught high school English.

Although Sookie wanted to invite Eric, Amelia insisted that this was going to be a girl's night out only. She knew Amelia wasn't crazy about Eric either, but tolerated him as one of Sookie's close friends. Deep down, Amelia knew there was more to their friendship than met the eye, but bit her tongue. So when Amelia arrived dressed in a sexy low-cut black lycra blouse and black and white checked miniskirt, she immediately took Sookie back upstairs for a wardrobe change.

"What's wrong with what I have on now?" Sookie looked down at her chosen outfit – navy blue mid-length pencil skirt, white blouse and blue flats.

"It's fine if you're going to church. This is ladies night, girl. It's also your birthday. Live a little." Amelia threw a bag onto Sookie's bed and began pulling out the contents.

Before she knew it, Sookie was dressed in a blue and black satiny corset, black miniskirt and black stilettos. _What the heck was Amelia thinking_? Sookie grimaced when she got a gander at herself in the mirror.

"You look incredibly sexy! You'll have to beat them off with a stick."

"I'd rather beat this outfit off with a stick," Sookie mumbled as she walked out the door.

They ended up at one of the local bars, Twisters, which was generally packed with college students on a Friday evening. Even though the place was sort of a dive, it had a dance floor, a small stage for live local bands, and a few pool tables.

Sookie and Amelia had been to Twisters on several occasions, and with Amelia being so outgoing, they easily made friends with the bartender and owner, Sam Merlotte. Once they made their way to the bar, Amelia let slip to Sam that it was Sookie's birthday, so Sam decided that the first three rounds were on the house.

There was no band currently scheduled, but the DJ standing on the stage was cranking out amazing dance tunes just the same. Sookie liked to dance, but she wasn't ready to 'boogie down' just yet. She picked up her drink and clinked glasses with Amelia before taking several sips of the gin and tonic - her go-to drink.

Mostly Sookie kept to one small space at the bar, trying to blend in and not look so conspicuous, but it was a failed attempt. From the moment she walked in, the looks and whistles made her feel uncomfortable, and several times she wanted to find a jacket to cover up.

As she emptied her glass and set it on the bar, Sam was there with a smile, a wink and a refill. Sookie eyed Amelia and pointed to her glass, reminding Amelia to help watch how much she had to drink. Just because it was a celebration was no reason to let things get out of hand.

Most of the evening, guys came and went; guys who looked like they belonged in a frat and tried to hit on both of them. They were quickly dismissed and moved on to the next unsuspecting girls. Eventually, a really cute guy started chatting up Amelia, and Sookie nodded her head in approval to continue what she was doing. Sookie didn't need a babysitter, and she was more than content to stand back and watch Amelia hit it off with someone.

Sookie watched from her stool as people hooked up, danced, talked over the music. The general mundane atmosphere you'd find in any bar. Taking a few sips from her third glass, the DJ changed the tempo of the music and it called to Sookie. Feeling more relaxed after her latest drink, she decided to stop being a stick-in-the-mud and enjoy the evening.

She took to the floor, her hips swaying to the music. She was dancing rather seductively, when a young man stepped in front of her and matched her moves. The guy spun her around and ground his hips into her as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and they began to gyrate to the thumping and pulsing beat. Sookie pivoted in his arms to face the guy. She was really getting into it when she wrapped her hands around his neck. Leaning in even closer, she was fully prepared to kiss him when suddenly he was ripped away from her.

Sookie's eyes widened and she gasped as a tall figure took her hand and led her back to the bar. "Sookie, you've had enough to drink. Maybe we should get you home."

After the momentary shock wore off, she stared indignantly at Eric and plopped down on the stool next to him and fumed. This was her birthday, damn it, and she wanted to have fun. Sookie turned to Sam and ordered a double shot of tequila and another gin and tonic. Although Sam advised against mixing alcohol, she assured him she could handle it.

Sookie had no idea at what point Amelia came back into the picture, but she downed the shot and took several pulls of her drink to cool the burn of the tequila, while Eric and Amelia had words. She was only half paying attention to what they were saying, but the other half was still listening to the hypnotic music calling her name.

Her head turned, only because she heard Eric huff as he stormed off to the restroom, and Sookie seized the opportunity to down the rest of her drink and head back out to the dance floor. Amelia joined her this time, and they were laughing and gyrating around the floor to the sexy beat of the music.

The young man who was dancing with Sookie earlier came back, and the two women sandwiched him, rubbing up and down all over him. Sookie's head was swimming from the alcohol, and she felt like she was floating in the air … until she realized she really was floating in the air.

Eric came out of the restroom and glanced over where he had left Sookie. When he didn't see her, he scanned the crowd and then the dance floor. His blood boiling, he clenched and unclenched his fists, angry from the image displayed in front of him. A deep growl erupted from his chest.

His back stiffened and he made his way toward Sookie, hoisting her over his shoulder. "You've had enough. I'm taking you home!"

Sookie's fists beat against his back and when she looked up at Amelia, she could have sworn Amelia gave her the thumbs up. _Traitor!_

Eric deposited Sookie into his car and drove off in silence. Her arms crossed over her chest, she stared out the window with a scowl etched on her face. She didn't even realize until they'd arrived, that Eric had taken her to his house and not back to her apartment.

"Are you coming inside or do I have to carry you again?" The corner of Eric's mouth twitched, as if he would love nothing more than to sling her over his shoulder again. True, it was kind of Neanderthal of him, but it was extremely tempting.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Eric nodded, and not wanting to be humiliated if his neighbors were watching, Sookie had no choice but to follow Eric. Once inside, she dug into her purse for her cell phone.

"What are you looking for?" Eric reached for her purse, but she snatched it out of his grasp.

"My phone. I'm calling a cab. I'm going back and having a little fun on my birthday."

"Sookie, I'm only looking out for you. You're dressed entirely too provocatively for that crowd, and you're too drunk to go anywhere." This time, he succeeded in taking her purse.

Sookie's subconscious stopped dancing momentarily to chastise Eric for his antics.

"Ha, since when do you look out for anyone but numero uno?" _There, take that party killer_.

"You know I'll always look out for you." Eric's shoulders dropped, listening to her drunken ranting.

"Why? Tell me. Why would you even bother to look out for me? You never did it before. Tell me." Sookie's voice was raised, and she hiccupped a few times.

A somber expression crossed Eric's face, and Sookie could see he was trying to control his temper. Unfortunately, that didn't stop her from continuing her word vomit. "You are really something, you know that. You were the biggest stud in high school. Then you grew up and now you're just a buzzkill. What happened to you, huh? You can't even answer my question."

Sookie wondered at what point her subconscious was going to tell her to shut up, but it probably couldn't hear what was happening over the beat of the music back at the bar. She turned to go … she wasn't sure where, but anywhere was better than being here with Eric.

Before she could go anywhere, Eric closed the distance between them in two strides. He spun Sookie around and his eyes narrowed. Sookie braced herself for a huge argument. Instead, she got the surprise of her life.

Eric grabbed her roughly by the arms and pulled her into a fiery kiss. Sookie gasped at the sudden turn in events and he took that as an invitation and thrust his tongue into her mouth – teeth clashing, lips crushing together over and over, tongues melding in an erotic dance that burned her to her core. Electric sparks coursed through Sookie's veins as she leaned further into the kiss, adding her own frantic passion into the mix.

When Eric finally broke away, Sookie struggled for breath, as if the air in her lungs had been depleted.

"You want to know why I'd bother to look out for you?" Eric's lips softly brushed over Sookie's lips, cheeks, and nose as he spoke, his movements the complete opposite of seconds earlier. His words more husky. "Because I love you, Sookie. I always have."

Whatever air Sookie had put back into her body had been knocked right back out, and she stumbled back, falling back onto the couch. Stunned didn't even begin to cover her reaction to his declaration.

"Since when?" Sookie's voice was hoarse as she stared up at him.

Eric stood in front of her in a wide stance, his hands on his hips. It was his turn to talk now. "I think I've loved you since high school. But back then, you were my best friend's little sister. I knew I felt something for you, but I was a different guy back then. I thought I was such hot shit. Girls practically threw themselves at me, and I loved it. I admit it. But you were different. Maybe that scared me back then. Maybe it was because your brother would have killed me if I went after you. Whatever the reason, I pushed those feelings aside and did my own thing.

"Then when I went to college, I got a huge wake-up call. I think a lot of guys like me got schooled as to just what kind of bigshots we truly were. I did a lot of growing up, and got my priorities straight. When I came back here to teach and ran into you, I found those feelings I'd pushed aside were still there. They'd probably always been there. Since then, my feelings have grown even deeper for you, but I suppose you haven't noticed. I'm guessing you still look at me like that cocky teenager who had his head stuck up his ass."

Sookie blinked a few times. Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing seemed appropriate. How was she supposed to respond to that? Had she really given him the impression that that's what she thought of him?

Yes, she had a crush on him in high school. Who didn't? She tagged along with Jason and Eric long enough to know she had feelings for Eric, but because of how he acted toward her, and the fact that she felt she couldn't compete with the beautiful girls who fell down at his feet, she never acted on them. Still, she couldn't help how she felt.

When they'd gotten reacquainted, Sookie realized she still had those feelings for Eric. She also knew that the more time they spent together, the more her feelings developed, just as Eric's had. Could it be that she was holding him at arm's length to maintain some semblance of friendship? Did she still feel like she couldn't compete for his affections? Too many questions bombarded her mind.

_Oh my God_! Sookie covered her mouth with her hand. No wonder he thought she was pushing him away. What she felt now was definitely much deeper and more profound and it scared her to admit that.

Sookie gazed into Eric's blue-green eyes; the color of the ocean, and tumbled forward, drowning in them. Her heart rate sped up, its beat thundering in her ears, hammering the alcohol past any remaining filters between her brain and her mouth.

A light blush crept up on her cheeks as she mumbled softly through her fingers. "Iloveyoutoo."

Eric's brows arched. "Don't say it if you don't mean it. I don't want you to say something you might regret in the morning."

Eric saw the struggle on her face as she pondered his words. Sookie's declaration was somewhat unexpected, and Eric was fully aware that she was drunk. Not so drunk that she was past all rational thought, but he was hesitant to pursue anything further if it was a knee-jerk reaction to his confession.

_Morning_? Sookie wondered if Eric was expecting her to stay all night. The sudden thought of that scared her, but at the same time made her body tingle with excitement. The thought of Eric making love to her, doing anything to her, swamped her senses, igniting a fire that spread from her toes to the top of her head.

"I mean it. Eric. I'm sorry if you thought I was holding you back. That wasn't my intention." Sookie sat up on the couch and wrapped an arm around Eric's waist. She nuzzled his stomach with her cheek and mouth. "I want you, Eric … so much."

Sookie's free hand unbuttoned his pants and began working on the zipper. Before she was able to get her hands on him, Eric scooped her up in his arms and took her into the bedroom.

* * *

**Back to the Morning After**

A knock on the door brought Sookie back to the present and she cringed at the sound of Eric's voice. "Are you all right in there?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I was just trying to get rid of the peach fuzz covering my brain."

"I made some coffee and breakfast for you. Come into the kitchen when you're done."

Sookie shut off the water and toweled dry. She peeked out to make sure no one was in the bedroom, and saw Eric had left her one of his t-shirts to wear. For a moment, she thought about throwing on what she wore the previous night and calling a cab before Eric realized what was happening, but the alluring scent of coffee was too strong. Besides, she had to face him sooner or later about what happened last night. There was no point in running from it.

She threw on his t-shirt and inhaled deeply against the fabric. She closed her eyes and smiled. It bore his scent, dark and spicy. Thankfully Eric was tall, so his shirt came down to mid-thigh and she walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Eric was sitting at the table digging into his plate, and she sat down next to him and sipped on the dark liquid energy. They ate in uncomfortable silence, only the clinking of utensils on the plates for company, but she could tell he was itching to talk.

Since Eric cooked, Sookie took care of clearing the dishes and stacked the dishwasher.

"Sookie, can I ask you something?"

Nervous, she followed him into the living room and sat down next to him on the couch. What if he asked if she regretted last night? What if _he_ regretted last night? Sookie swallowed hard. "Okay."

"I have two questions for you. Do you remember what you said last night, and if you do, do you regret it?"

Direct and to the point. Eric wasn't mincing words, so Sookie decided to suck it up and be direct back. "I do remember now, and no I don't regret it. I love you Eric."

Eric breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't tell you how happy that makes me." He kissed her gently and traced her cheek with his thumb. "Now, do you remember what happened when we went into the bedroom?" A smirk spread across his lips, as if he already knew the answer.

Sookie hesitated. The last thing she truly remembered was lying down on the bed and Eric slowly peeling her clothes off her, mumbling something about wanting to "fuck her in this outfit sometime in the future." She vaguely remembered some things here and there, but not everything.

Embarrassment crept up and stained her cheeks, and she admitted quietly, "Some of it."

Eric laughed and Sookie didn't know whether to be angry or even more embarrassed. Eric picked up her hand and kissed the back of it before pulling her up off the couch. Walking her back toward the bedroom, he turned to look down at her, smiling. "Allow me to refresh your memory."

Eric leaned down and kissed Sookie, and as he pulled her through the doorway, he whispered. "Happy Birthday, Sookie."


End file.
